


Modern AU Drabbles

by nyosweden



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, also! in which i skew ages and mess around with that just because of Fun Family Dynamics!, in which i construct a complex au with no reason whatsoever other than "i want to", its also 11pm, so uh. great, sure i can write poetic fantasy all day but i need stuff to have fun with too shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/pseuds/nyosweden
Summary: In which I compile random lore bits of my APH Modern AU. Sometimes I don't have the energy to be poetic, I suppose. And I like making complex lore regarding family relationships which is what half of this is honestly. And parent OCs! Those are happening!





	Modern AU Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So to get some lore bits down  
> In this scenario, there are four Jones-Williams children.  
> Amelia, 16  
> Madeline, 14  
> Alfred and Matthew, 13  
> Their parents are Margaret Williams-Jones and Bradley Jones. Margaret already had Madeline and Bradley already had Amelia when they met, they were both single parents at the time who ended up falling in love and eventually getting married, and lo and behold they had the twins soon after!
> 
> Oh and fun fact, Alfred has a prosthetic leg in this AU!! And Tino has a prosthetic arm, because I can.  
> Also regarding the Väinämöinen family, Tino is 19 and Tuli is 13!

"Oh my god, dude, fuck we're gonna be so late!" 

"Language, Amelia!"

"Sorry, dad!"

A young Amelia Jones rushed to stuff her books into her backpack, scurrying down the stairs and nearly running into her little brother Matthew, using her socks to slide into the kitchen and grab a slice of bread, holding it in her mouth to get her shoes on.

"Not even gonna toast it, huh?" Alfred, Matthew's twin brother, laughed from his seat on the couch as their mother secured his prosthetic leg.

"You look like an anime character!" Madeline giggled from the front door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a mess and a half let's get a move on, kids!" 

The Jones-Williams kids said goodbye to their parents and walked out the door, luckily their school wasn't too far. A K-12 school just down the street from the university, which allowed them to meet all sorts of people both younger and older than them. Amelia herself was in 10th grade, Madeline in 9th, and the twins Alfred and Matthew in 8th. Matthew was put in the same classes as Alfred to keep track of him, since he had a prosthetic leg as a result from a birth defect. Of course, the 13 year old didn't exactly have a complete grasp of that yet, so he liked to say 'Matt absorbed my leg on accident in the womb'. The twins loved walking to school, because they got a chance to see the cool university kids on their way to their morning classes, since most of them lived in the same neighborhood. Amelia and Madeline were also good friends with a few older kids, so they enjoyed it too.

The clear blue skies and fresh spring air were just two of the things most people loved about the area. It was one of the best parts of town, it being a school district and all. The K-12 school ran like a public school, so it was a bit of a mess at times, but the university was one of the best. As the four walked along, Alfred ran ahead all of a sudden, Matthew inevitably trailing behind him. Amelia and Madeline exchanged glances, shrugging and laughing. As it turns out, Alfred ran up ahead to meet with one of the 12th graders, Tino, and his younger sister who was his age, Tuli. Alfred met Tino through Tuli, because the two had math together and she noticed his leg. Tino himself had a prosthetic arm, as he lost his arm at a young age in a car accident, about two years before Tuli was even born. The two would always talk about their experiences, help each other out, and Tino would teach Alfred things he wouldn't learn in school, which sometimes were useful things like survival skills, but others were... Not as useful. One could argue otherwise, but in the minds of most, Finnish swear words are not necessary to know. The girls watched the four interact, continuing on their way themselves. They were all going to the same place in the end, they were bound to catch up.

"So... Ready to die?" Madeline quipped, grinning at her own joke.

"Mmhm. Already dead!" The giggles of the two girls filled the surrounding air, and they continued on their way.

And so was the routine of the Jones-Williams kids. For the most part.


End file.
